


Pieces of Insomnia

by WindyRein



Series: Twisted Thoughts & Mangled Dreams [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Insomnia, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: and we've entered the land of "fuck if I know" poetry xD though I think the title says everything necessary :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> and we've entered the land of "fuck if I know" poetry xD though I think the title says everything necessary :D

The sweet perversity of the situation is overbearing.

Yet it’s me they call the overbearing mother.

When I tickle your heart, I wonder, do I tickle your fancy?

There’s a wonder in a child’s belief in the immortality of all things.

In the night’s light your hand looks to be rotting and suspense is disbelieved.

Little children can be ruthless and cruel in a way adults could never be.

There is a poetic injustice of epic proportions to it.

It’s just a thought on the wind, a mere memory lost in seconds.

A blood drop not of the wind but in the wind and love.

And yet when you touch it’s never there.

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)


End file.
